À L'AUTRE BOUT DU FIL
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Il devient urgent pour Naruto de connaître la personne qui se trouve derrière la voix de l'informaticien de son entreprise.


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
**Bêta : Pas de bêta**  
**Pairing : SasuNaru ou l'inverse**  
**Rating : T**  
**Genre : Romance  
Influence : Travail.  
Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**Version non corrigée**_

Tsunade hurla dans tout l'open space à la cherche d'une tête blonde qui se cachait entre les minces séparations.

\- Naruto ! cria-t-elle de nouveau. Sakura !

Sakura, une des nombreuses employées en communication, sursauta en entendant son nom. La patronne allait encore remonter les bretelles de son meilleur ami. Elle s'avança d'un pas meurtrier et avant que Sakura n'ait le temps de prévenir Naruto, Tsunade le vit.

\- Uzumaki, dépêche-toi de raccrocher au lieu de faire le joli cœur sinon je te jure que je te vire sur le champ !

Sa menace vira crescendo et Naruto coupa la communication en s'excusant maladroitement.

\- Dans mon bureau.

Sous les petits regards furtifs, Naruto suivit la patronne, la tête basse entre les épaules. Sakura lui fit les gros yeux. Sa meilleure amie lui avait souvent répété qu'il finirait par se faire choper par la bosse.

Le bureau de Tsunade était le seul clôturé avec des parois vitrées mais ça n'empêcha pas les autres d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire à Naruto. Ce dernier ferma la porte et les reproches commencèrent :

\- Je te paye à faire quoi exactement ?

Avant même qu'il puisse répondre, elle enchaîna :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est marqué sur ton contrat ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais elle continua :

\- Je vais te dire ce qui est marqué. C'est marqué que tu as pour mission d'appeler une liste de clients potentiels et les convaincre d'acheter nos produits. À quel moment, tu as pour mission de passer des heures au téléphone avec le technicien informatique ?

Elle se tut, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

\- Tu n'as rien à me répondre ?! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

\- Parce que je peux parler maintenant ?

Tsunade le menaça du regard de ne pas trop l'asticoter.

\- Oui je passe plusieurs heures au téléphone avec lui sous différents prétextes, avoua-t-il sans mentir, mais je le fais après avoir fait mon quota.

Elle voulut répliquer mais Naruto la devança :

\- Ne suis-je pas votre meilleur vendeur ?

Naruto ne la laissa pas répondre :

\- Oui, répondit-il à sa place. Je fais le travail d'au moins cinq personnes alors je pense que j'ai le droit de profiter de mes pauses comme bon me semble. En étant au téléphone avec le technicien à la voix sexy, par exemple.

Tsunade lui demanda s'il était celui qui payait les communications et Naruto se défendit :

\- Au salaire où vous payez votre meilleur employé, si vous ne lui laissez pas le privilège de téléphoner à ses pauses, je doute qu'il continue à vous ramener d'autant de client. Alors qu'est-ce que vous préférez ?

La patronne se fâcha méchamment mais elle n'était pas en position de force car Naruto avait raison. Il était le meilleur employé de la boite malgré tout, il n'était pas question qu'elle s'écrase, elle était la patronne.

\- Ecoute moi bien morveux, tu vas me faire le travail de dix personnes et peut-être que je fermerai les yeux sur ton téléphone rose sinon, tu pars à la fin du mois, compris ?

Naruto, qui avait la main sur la poignée de porte, acquiesça tout sourire avant de sortir du bureau.

\- Vieille peau, bougonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers son espace de travail.

Il s'affala sur sa chaise, soupirant. Pour être honnête, il y était aller au culot avec Tsunade, car il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire renvoyer.

\- Tu t'en sors sacrement bien, lui signala Sakura quand elle raccrocha avec un client.

\- Ça doit être mon charme, sourit-il.

\- Un charme qui ne fonctionne pas à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Peut-être un jour.

Sakura qui avait lancé un appel automatique, fit signe à Naruto qu'elle enchainait une autre démarche. Il l'écouta déblatérer son spitch habituel avec un professionnalisme exemplaire. Sakura sa meilleure amie décalée, accrocha les clients par son sérieux et sa connaissance parfaite de ses divers produits. Lui y arrivait avec sa jovialité et sa facilité de communication avec des étrangers. Souvent, il se demandait comment les imaginait les clients. Est-ce qu'ils se doutaient que Sakura avait les cheveux rose et que lui s'habillait avec des vêtements orange flashy ? Qu'il était blond comme les blés avec des yeux aussi bleu que l'océan ?

Il sortit de ses pensées quand un regard noir fit son chemin dans son esprit.

Rapidement, il remit son casque et ouvrit un nouveau fichier de coordonnée pour en sélectionner un au hasard. Naruto ne comptait pas donner la possibilité à Tsunade de le virer ou de l'empêcher d'appeler son technicien sexy.

XxX

À la pause midi, Sakura et Naruto décidèrent d'aller au self de l'entreprise. Une entreprise qui gérait plusieurs pôles. C'était le seul endroit où tout le monde pouvait se réunir.

Naruto regardait toutes les têtes présentes, cherchant à qui pourrait appartenir la voix sexy.

\- Hey, tu m'écoutes !? s'énerva Sakura.

Evidemment que non, il continua son manège, avançant à petite foulée et Sakura lui mettant des aliments sur son plateau.

\- Sérieux Naruto tu m'épuises. Sa voix n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Naruto s'arrêta aussitôt de chercher et fixa Sakura d'un air indigné.

\- Sa voix ma mi une mi-molle à l'instant où il a décroché en …

\- T'insultant presque ? compléta Sakura.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail, balaya Naruto d'un revers de main.

Sakura prit le bras de Naruto et le fit décaler car il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du buffet. Il s'excusa rapidement à l'intention de l'homme qui était dans son dos et le laissa passer. Sa meilleure amie exigea qu'il parle moins fort, beaucoup les regardait.

La plupart des gens les dédaignait car il faisait le travail ingrat et dérangeant celui d'appeler les personnes pendant la journée pour leur vendre des produits ou prestation. Seulement Sakura se retenait de leur rappeler que sans les ventes, l'entreprise ne produirait pas et ne commercialiserait pas. Mais elle doutait qu'en parlant de l'érection de son collègue, c'était pour autre chose qu'on les regardait à cet instant.

\- Propose-lui un café ou va directement le voir à son étage, suggéra-t-elle en reprenant la marche en direction des desserts.

Naruto hocha de la tête.

\- Imagine qu'il ne me plaise pas physiquement, je crois que je préfère encore que ça reste un fantasme.

Sakura lui fit remarquer que Naruto ne s'arrêtait généralement pas au physique.

Ils s'installèrent à une table où des collègues déjeunaient déjà et ils changèrent de sujet, discutant de tout et de rien. À la fin, quand ils débarrassèrent leur plateau, Sakura aperçu l'un de leur ami dans le pôle technique.

\- Au pire, demande à Shikamaru, c'est bien son supérieur ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête dans la direction du flemmard de première.

Sakura s'était souvent demandé comme Shikamaru avait pu être autant gradé et elle avait vite compris qu'il était assez intelligent pour trouver la solution la plus rapide pour qu'il soit tranquille à long terme. Leur ami n'aimait pas spécialement son travail, il était d'ailleurs au chômage avant que Naruto le recommande.

\- Tu as raison mais oui, je vais voir avec lui, merci Sakura, s'enjoua-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue et partant à la suite de Shikamaru.

\- On reprend dans 10minutes ! Je ne disais pas tout de suite…

Sakura regarda Naruto s'enfuir à toute jambe et sut qu'elle allait encore devoir le couvrir auprès de Tsunade.

XxX

\- Retiens l'ascenseur, cria-t-il presque quand les portes métalliques se fermèrent.

Shikamaru attendit la dernière minute pour tendre son pied et rouvrir enclencher le mécanisme de réouverture.

\- Merci, grogna-t-il de mauvaise foi sachant que son ami l'avait fait à contre cœur.

Naruto remarqua qu'il y avait un autre homme dans l'ascenseur et il le salua d'un hochement de tête. Il lui fit d'ailleurs un petit sourire en plus en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait du même homme dans le self à qui il avait barré la route. Il l'examina rapidement, brun, deux mèches retombant devant son visage et habillé en costume, sa chemise ouverte sur le col. Il était négligemment appuyé contre l'une des parois, les mains dans les poches. Une odeur de café flottait dans la cage, mélangée à celle de cigarette de Shikamaru.

Ce dernier bailla, attirant son attention.

\- Dis, il ressemble à quoi ton nouvel employé ?

Naruto passa les politesses, Shikamaru n'y répondait jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas mon employé.

Naruto lui mit une petite tape sur le torse. Il était l'employé de l'entreprise certes mais c'était parce que Shikamaru avait exigé d'avoir une personne avec lui pour gérer tous les problèmes informatiques. Soi-disant, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper seul de toute l'entreprise. Ce qui était vrai en théorie mais en pratique Shikamaru pouvait s'occuper de bien plus que cette entreprise. Il n'avait juste pas la motivation.

\- Et si tu faisais ton travail au lieu de perdre ton temps Naruto.

\- L'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. Attends « perdre mon temps » ? Il est hétéro ?

Shikamaru soupira de lassitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas derrière son cul.

\- Sérieux Shika, aide-moi un peu.

Naruto ne loupa pas le regard en arrière en direction de l'homme dans l'ascenseur. Shikamaru n'était pas pour les commérages, alors plus discrètement, il insista :

\- Dis-moi juste si son apparence et sa personnalité me ferait autant bander que sa voix ?

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Naruto ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard. Tsunade l'avait dans son viseur. Il sortit mais mit une main sur la porte pour l'empêcher de se refermer. Il regarda Shikamaru avec des yeux de chien battu. Naruto ne comptait pas laisser repartir cet ascenseur.

\- L'entreprise à un trombinoscope, va jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Merci Shika, tu es le meilleur.

\- Ouais ouais.

Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres, se recula et les portes se refermèrent.

\- Attends, c'est quoi un trombinoscope ?! cria-t-il trop tard en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

XxX

Shikamaru soupira en entendant la question de Naruto à travers les portes métalliques qui venait à peine de se refermer. Il aurait pu parier sur l'absence de connaissance de ce mot dans le vocabulaire de son ami.

\- Un sacré spécimen, lança son collègue derrière lui.

Shikamaru le regarda par-dessus son épaule puis s'avança dans le couloir du pôle technique quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Son collègue le suivit, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Je te préviens Sasuke, tu te débrouilles avec lui. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos appels rose.

\- Noté, bonne sieste « patron ».

Le dénommé Sasuke se moquait clairement mais Shikamaru se contenta de bailler à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire. Les deux collègues se dispersèrent au bout du couloir pour aller chacun dans un bureau privé. Shikamaru allait dormir tandis que Sasuke allait faire une bonne partie du travail, attendant les quelques minutes privilégiées avec l'employé 440 qui trouverait une excuse bidon pour entendre sa voix.

* * *

Sasuke pianotait, un peu trop fort, sur son clavier. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de coup de téléphone de l'employé 440, Naruto d'après l'appellation de Shikamaru dans l'ascenseur, et il était contrarié.

Il ne se trouvait pas moche et il ne pensait pas que l'homme dont il avait enfin vu l'apparence, mettant un visage et un corps, à son goût, derrière une voix plus que charmante, serait superficiel. Alors ça le contraria.

De plus, c'était un de ses jours, comme celui où il avait entendu la première fois la voix de Naruto. Un jour où rien n'allait sur les ordinateurs de l'entreprise et où il était sollicité sans arrêts, obligeant même Shikamaru à ne pas pouvoir faire la sieste comme bon lui semblait.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il, sur les nerfs, quand la sonnerie de son téléphone de bureau lui sortit par les oreilles.

\- _Est-ce qu'on va faire un remake de notre premier échange téléphonique ?_

Sasuke resta un peu idiot à l'attente de la voix dont il pensait depuis plusieurs jours. Il était vrai que leur premier échange avait été assez froid, sans politesse, ce que Naruto lui avait fait un plaisir de signaler.

\- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Naruto sentit qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec lui aujourd'hui alors il lui exposa simplement le problème rencontrer sur le PC et Sasuke lui expliqua que c'était un problème général dont Shikamaru s'occupait à résoudre.

\- Ça sera tout ? Je suis assez occupé, lui signala-t-il en pensant déjà à mettre une annonce automatique avant de pouvoir le joindre pour inciter les employés, qui le contactaient pour le même problème, à raccrocher.

\- _J'ai perdu tous mes fichiers clients de la semaine, j'ai réussi à en récupérer quelques-uns mais les couleurs ont disparu, je ne sais plus qui j'ai déjà sollicité…_

Sans un mot, Sasuke prit le contrôle de l'ordinateur de Naruto et en quelques clics, récupéra tous les fichiers disparus, les couleurs réapparaissant. Il les visionna rapidement pour s'assurer que tout était impeccable et fut impressionné par le nombre de prénom surligné en vert. C'était énorme pour une seule personne surtout en une semaine.

\- Autre chose ?

\- _Non. Si._

Sasuke qui s'apprêtait à raccrocher, suspendit son doigt sur le bouton et attendit.

\- _Vous m'avez l'air contrarié, tout va bien ?_

\- Beaucoup de boulot, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter.

Naruto resta un instant silencieux avant de répondre :

\- _Je comprends, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps alors… À plus tard ?_

\- À la semaine prochaine, c'est ça.

Avant qu'il puisse appuyer sur le bouton, Naruto lui demanda d'attendre et la patience de Sasuke fut mise à rude épreuve. Surtout qu'un bon nombre essayait de le joindre.

\- _Je suis désolé. Ma patronne m'a remonté les bretelles suite à mes appels vers votre pôle…_

\- Et ?

\- _Alors je me suis dit que j'allais ralentir et ramener un peu plus de client avant de pouvoir de nouveau parler avec vous. Histoire qu'elle me laisse tranquille._

\- D'accord.

\- _D'accord ?_

Naruto semblait surpris qu'il se contente uniquement de cette explication pourtant c'était bien le cas. Sasuke venait de voir les fichiers des clients alors il savait que son interlocuteur ne lui mentait pas.

\- Oui Naruto, d'accord. Maintenant, il faut vraiment que je raccroche et que je m'occupe de tes collègues. J'attendrai ton prochain appel avec impatience.

\- _Vous connaissez mon prénom ?_

\- Bonne fin de journée Naruto.

\- _Mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre._

Sasuke raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Naruto n'avait donc toujours pas cherché son visage dans le trombinoscope, donnant encore plus de vérité à son explication. Et ce fut uniquement pour cette raison, qu'il tapa sur une page blanche son prénom avant de rendre le contrôle de son ordinateur à Naruto.

XxX

Naruto regarda sa souris agir librement, ouvrant une page blanche.

L'employé technique en informatique venait de raccrocher, après lui avoir reprocher, de façon déguisée, d'avoir tardé à reprendre contact avec lui.

\- Sasuke, lut-il.

Sakura se pencha en arrière pour voir l'écran.

\- C'est qui Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Mon inconnu à la voix sexy. Il vient de me donner son prénom.

Naruto était véritable choqué mais surtout parce qu'il connaissait son prénom. Peut-être que Shikamaru lui en avait parlé ?

\- Dis Sakura, tu sais où je pourrais trouver le trombinoscope de la boite ?

\- Ça y est tu t'es enfin décidé ? s'amusa-t-elle.

Naruto hocha de la tête, tout à coup très excité mais il déchanta assez rapidement quand sa meilleure amie lui fit un signe de tête en direction de Tsunade. Ça n'allait pas être aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir voir le visage de son technicien informatique.

* * *

\- Naruto, soupira Sasuke, bien que j'aimerais encore passer des heures à régler tes problèmes imaginaires. J'aimerais aussi manger. Alors va travailler ou viens me rejoindre au self.

Sasuke afficha un visage satisfait quand son interlocuteur râla.

\- _Ce n'est pas juste. Toi, tu connais mon visage, je ne sais toujours pas comment, et moi je dois continuer à te chercher. Tu sais que le jeu du chat et de la souris, ne se joue pas que dans un sens ?_

\- Bonne journée la souris.

Sasuke raccrocha quand Shikamaru frappa un coup à sa porte pour lui signaler la pause déjeuner. Il rangea quelques affaires sur son bureau avant d'en sortir. Il aimait bien ce petit jeu avec Naruto qui se déroulait depuis plusieurs jours. Ce que Sasuke aimait surtout, c'était que Naruto ne semblait pas prêt à le chercher sur le trombinoscope, ni à demander son identité aux personnes le connaissant. Il attendait respectueusement que Sasuke se fasse connaître de lui-même. Il aimait ça et c'était pour ça qu'il se ferait connaître bientôt.

XxX

Naruto pressait Sakura depuis plusieurs minutes mais sans succès, elle était encore au téléphone avec un client.

\- Vas-y sans moi, articula-t-elle en protégeant le micro de sa main.

Il hocha négativement de la tête avant de répondre :

\- La vieille m'a dans son collimateur, elle me fixe.

Sakura regarda discrètement vers leur patronne qui, effectivement, l'observait derrière ses murs de verres.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils purent enfin aller au self. Ils croisèrent l'homme de l'ascenseur à qui Naruto dit bonjour avec un petit sourire mais il eut seulement le droit à un hochement de tête.

Sakura arrêta Shikamaru qui s'apprêtait à sortir et le supplia de présenter ce Sasuke à Naruto car elle en avait marre mais il se délesta de cette tâche et sortit du self.

Ils prirent un plateau, se servirent puis s'installèrent à une table vide. Sakura le relança sur le sujet de Sasuke et de lui proposer un café.

\- J'en crève d'envie mais j'ai peur que le charme soit rompu.

\- Sauf qu'à trop attendre, le charme va se rompre tout seul. Tu l'idéalises trop et tu vas être déçu à force.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, avoua Naruto pour ne pas dire qu'elle avait raison.

Sakura lui fit un clin d'œil d'encouragement et Naruto décida de réfléchir sérieusement à la possibilité de voir Sasuke. La vérité, était qu'au moment de le voir sur le trombinoscope, il avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas à jour.

Ils échangeaient depuis plusieurs mois et familièrement depuis plusieurs semaines, ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'ils se rencontrent. Alors pourquoi pas dès demain.

XxX

Sasuke avait décidé de se dégourdir les jambes quelques étages plus bas. Il y avait la machine à café la moins dégueulasse de l'entreprise. Il s'y engouffra, descendit d'un étage ou deux avant de s'arrêter. Il masqua sa surprise de se retrouver face à Naruto.

\- Décidément, on se croise toujours dans les mêmes endroits.

Naruto rentra dans la cage et appuya sur le même bouton que lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Vous aussi vous vous rendez à notre super machine à café ? demanda-t-il en regardant par-dessus de son épaule.

Sasuke hocha de la tête.

\- Et bien, soit je connais uniquement la voix soit le visage mais jamais les deux on dirait, lança Naruto, pour lui-même.

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où Sasuke allait enfin parler. Un autre homme rentra dans la cage d'ascenseur. Est-ce qu'ils allaient s'arrêter à tous les étages et prendre tous les employés de l'entreprise ?

\- Bonjour Uzumaki, comment ça se passe chez les rats ?

\- Bonjour Sai, mieux que chez les vers de terre, tu confirmes ?

\- Pardon mais c'est vraiment à moi que tu parles où à ce que tu as entre les jambes ?

\- Ne t'en prend pas à ce que j'ai entre les jambes uniquement parce qu'il n'a pas voulu de toi.

Sasuke assista à ses joutes verbales faite de faux sourire. Il ne connaissait pas le dénommé Sai mais il en était satisfait. Un homme qui se permettait de rabaisser gratuitement les autres ne méritait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage qu'ils voulaient mais à peine Sai sortit que Naruto rappuya pour remonter. Sasuke se retrouva un peu idiot devant les portes qui se fermèrent devant son nez.

\- Oh mince pardon, s'excusa Naruto quand il se rendit compte de son geste.

Il essaya d'appuyer sur le bouton pour rouvrir les portes mais c'était déjà trop tard.

\- Il m'insupporte tellement que je vous avais oublié.

Sasuke resta silencieux. La cage d'ascenseur remonta jusqu'à l'étage de Naruto où ce dernier s'excusa encore avant de sortir pour le laisser redescendre. Sasuke attendit que Naruto soit assez loin et que les portes commencent à se refermer pour parler :

\- Tu me fais plus penser à une souris qu'à un rat.

Sasuke jubila quand il vit les beaux yeux bleus s'écarquiller en reconnaissant sa voix. Il le salua pour finir :

\- Bonne fin de journée Naruto.

XxX

Lentement, Naruto reprit sa place à son bureau. Il se laissa tomber sur son siège et Sakura lui demanda aussitôt ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est le mec de l'ascenseur.

\- Quoi le mec de l'ascenseur ? demanda-t-elle en pianotant sur son clavier.

\- C'est Sasuke.

\- Attend mais c'est qui le mec de l'ascenseur ?

Naruto secoua la tête, la renvoyant dans ses appels. Il n'avait pas vraiment parlé à Sakura de l'homme qu'il croisait souvent dans la cage métallique. Elle ne pouvait donc pas faire le rapprochement.

\- Donc tu as enfin vu Sasuke ?

Il hocha de la tête.

\- Alors comment tu le trouves ?

Pour toute réponse, Naruto tourna sur sa chaise roulante et lui montra son pantalon déformé. Elle soupira avant de lui envoyer un tas de fourniture sur son bureau.

\- Dépêche-toi de te mettre au travail.

Malheureusement, Naruto ne ramena pas un seul client en deux heures. Tsunade lui tomba dessus une heure avant la fin de la journée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, cet après-midi ?

\- Rien, je vais me reprendre, dit-il sans provoquer de confrontation.

Tsunade ainsi que toutes les oreilles indiscrètes sans trouvèrent surpris.

\- Bon et bien aller, au travail ! Si vous avez besoin d'une pause au téléphone rose, faites et ramenez-moi des clients.

XxX

Sasuke allait fermer son standard quand il vit un signal provenant de l'employé 440, il décida de se rasseoir sur sa chaise, s'y installant confortablement pour prendre l'appel.

\- Je ne pensais pas t'avoir au téléphone avant plusieurs jours Naruto.

\- _Je ne suis pas lâche._

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai insinué. Alors que me vaut le plaisir de t'avoir à l'autre bout du fil ?

Sasuke entendu respirer à l'autre bout. Il se demanda si Naruto allait se jeter à l'eau et ce fut avec plaisir qu'il écouta la proposition dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines :

\- _Je crois que je te dois un café ?_

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Petit OS inspiré d'un problème informatique survenu au magasin et de la voix du technicien qui méritait de s'arrêter dessus. Rien d'extraordinaire mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il faut que je clôture les 52 histoires avec ce que j'ai sous la main. _

_Merci d'avance aux guest qui écriront sur cet OS_

_Pour info, je publierai la suite du BL & SA ce week-end. _

_Bisous bisous _


End file.
